Narcissa replay
by bellatrix92
Summary: Un mot, un acte à oser, et si d'un choix la vie de miss Cissy avait pu basculer?
1. introduction

Narcissa Black courait dans une rue de Londres, à la fois angoissée et désorientée, son cœur battait la chamade. Franchement elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui avait pris, elle se sentait prise d'une euphorie triomphante et pourtant elle angoissait à mort.

En fait elle cherchait sa sœur qui travaillait à sainte mangoustes comme médicomâge, et il fallait absolument qu'elle la trouve dans les plus brefs délais.

Seulement, Narcissa n'avait pas vu sa sœur depuis plus d'un an et pour cause, Androméda également était partie de chez elle un peu en fracas. Encore que la jeune fille blonde pensait avoir battu sa sœur, et même peut-être son cousin Sirius.

**Un an plus tôt:**

- C'est non mère! Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne suis pas libre!

- Taisez vous Androméda! Nous n'avons que faire d'une petite amourette contrariée, aussi vous direz au jeune dégingandé qui vous fait la cour de garder des distances raisonnables à présent!

Androméda brisa un vase qui se trouvait sur une table.

- C'est hors de question! Walden Macnair a quatorze ans de plus que moi! Et de toute façon, sachez que mes bagages sont prés, alors je ne vous importunerai pas plus longtemps. Adieu mère

La jeune fille avait tourné les talons et disparut dans sa chambre, Narcissa ne l'avait pas revue depuis cet épisode, elle savait seulement que sa sœur s'était mariée peu aprés.

Depuis, la vie de Narcissa avait été un perpétuel cauchemard, obligée de réparer les tors de son ainée. Le moindre défaut de conduite entraînait de sévères punitions. On la surveillait sans cesse et père s'était mis à lui chercher un bon parti. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans…


	2. Chapter 2

_- Mademoiselle?_

La secrétaire assise au comptoir toisa Narcissa avec surprise, celle-ci ne s'en étonna pas, sa tenue de fiançailles mise à rude épreuve lui avait déjà attiré bien des regards.

_- Je cherche ma sœur, Androméda… Enfin son nom de jeune fille est Black, elle travaille ici. Il faut que je la voie au plus vite!_

La secrétaire chercha son calepin, le trouva, et l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette,

_- Il n'a qu'une personne du nom de Androméda dans cet établissement, Tonks Androméda, service des empoisonnements, deuxième étage à droite. C'est cette personne que vous cherchez?_

_- Oui c'est cela, merci madame!_

Cissy s'éloigna du comptoir et grimpa les escaliers, l'étage indiqué était assez peu fréquenté et elle n'eu pas le courage de demander des renseignements aux deux médicomages qu'elle croisa. Comment sa sœur allait elle réagir en la voyant? Est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas se méfier? Et si elle ne la trouvait pas? Et si les Black la retrouvaient elle? Légalement elle était majeure, donc dans son droit, mais en pratique…

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, une main l'agrippa soudainement, Narcissa hurla de terreur et se retourna en se débattant.

_- Hé du calme! _S'écria l'inconnue

La jeune fille la reconnut alors:

_- Elvire Schmidt! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

_- Je suis en stage pour les vacances de Noël, je te l'aie dit avant qu'on parte!_

_- Excuse moi Vir', je suis un peu chamboulée… Il faudrait que je voie Androméda, tu sais où elle est?_

_- Tonks? Oui elle s'occupe d'un empoisonnement sévère avec Scare, venin d'acromentule, si le pauvre gars survit ce sera un miracle. A mon avis dans ce cas elle en a jusqu'à une ou deux heure du matin._

Narcissa regarda la pendule, elle indiquait onze heure et demie du soir.

_- Tu veux aller l'attendre dans la salle de service? _Demanda Elvire en la voyant pâlir, _je viens de finir, si tu veux j'attends avec toi._

_- Oui d'acc…_

Narcissa éclata en sanglots, l'émotion venait de la rattraper

_- Aurais tu mis un vent à Lucius Malefoy? _Demanda son amie

La jeune fille acquiesça en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Elle pleurait toujours

_- Ils vont me tuer… Si jamais ils me trouvent_

_- Tu ne crains pas grand-chose ici, _répondit Elvire pour la rassurer_, il y a moi, Augustin Scare, Julius Mickowl, Adrian et Nolwen Porter, Androméda… Et j'en passe. Plus les sorciers vigiles en bas, ils sont cinq dans la loge et peuvent appeler les aurors. Au fait, comment tu t'es débrouillée ce soir?_

_- J'ai…_

Narcissa s'arrêta net, une voix retentissait en bas, au rez-de-chaussée:

- _Je cherche quelqu'un, auriez vous vu une jeune fille blonde en robe de cérémonie? Elle se nôme Narcissa Black, j'ai une photo._

_- C'est Bellatrix! _Gémit l'adolescente.

Elvire courut vers une armoire et en sortit une étoffe très fine, Narcissa reconnut aussitôt une cape d'invisibilité.

_- Met vite ça! Et cache toi sous le bureau! Je vais prévenir Androméda. _

Narcissa obéit tandis qu'en bas la secrétaire répondait à sa sœur ainée:

_- Oui je crois, avec une splendide robe Bleue? Il y a une dizaine de minutes, elle doit être au second, à droite, c'est là que je l'aie envoyée. Elle cherchait quelqu'un._

Bellatrix ne la remercia même pas, quelques instant plus tard, elle reconnut son pas dans le couloir. La jeune femme apostrophait le personnel avec dédain et mépris, Narcissa entendit un homme répondre:

_- Puisque vous le demandez si gentiment, non, cette jeune personne ne me dit absolument rien, maintenant veuillez m'excuser j'ai des malades à visiter._

_- Ou puis-je trouver Androméda Tonks? Répond moi de suite, espèce d'infâme sang mélé!_

_- Vous pourriez me parler plus poliment madame, Si toutefois vous cherchez Androméda ici vous perdez votre temps, elle est partie à l'instant très pressée._

_- Ou habite t-elle? _Aboya la sorcière

_- A cause de certaines personnes, elle ne nous a pas divulgué ce renseignement, d'ailleurs maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi._

A ce moment là, deux personnes se matérialisèrent dans la pièce, Narcissa reconnut Elvire et Androméda. Elle sortit de sa cachette et ôta la cape.

_- Viens vite! _Chuchota sa sœur

Elle saisit sa main et les deux transplannèrent.

**Voilà ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, normalement il n'y en aura qu'un ou deux de plus, c'est une fic courte.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Torkay, dans la banlieue Est, se dressait un petit pavillon avec un jardin, bon d'accord il ne sortait pas vraiment du lot, étant donné qu'il y en avait des centaines les mêmes autour_**. **_

Mais les lieux convenaient parfaitement à Ted Tonks, un salon/salle à manger, une cuisine, deux chambres, une remise et des sanitaires, plus un joli jardin. Après sa femme et son bébé de deux mois tout juste, c'était ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Ted était quelqu'un de très simple, quoiqu'un peu artiste sur les bords. Ses fleurs, son gazon, sa glycine montée en treille pour créer de l'ombre à la terrasse et son carré potager de trois mètres vingt sur un mètre douze, cela formait son univers, il était horticulteur de métier.

Seuls les mangemorts l'avaient empêché de continuer à travailler, Androméda les craignait comme rien d'autre au monde. Lui encore plus, même s'il leur devait d'avoir rencontré la femme de sa vie.

* * *

_Cela remontait à presque trois ans maintenant, il aidait à la boutique de son père à la sortie du lycée. Il devait au cordonnier son gout pour les travaux manuel, encore que lui avait choisit la terre et les plantes, pas le cuir et les textile. Mais il avait bon goût et John Tonks comptait sur lui pour achalander ses produits, décorer, et faire le ménage. Ted adorait cela, pourtant un jeudi soir, vers dix-neuf heure, sa vie avait basculé._

_Un grand bruit retentit dans la rue Thomas Moore, John Tonks, quarante cinq ans lève le nez de la bottine qu'il répare. La rumeur des passant s'est amplifiée, des cris retentissent de toute parts._

_- Ted?_

_- Oui P'pa?_

_- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe dehors? Des jeunes?_

_Un garçon de dix-huit ans se déplace vers la vitrine, son visage s'assombrit tandis qu'il recule, inquiet_

_- Ce n'est pas des jeunes… P'pa, je crois… Que nous devrions nous cacher, ces gens… DAMNED!_

_Un inconnu encagoulé a poignardé un fuyard, les bandits se rapprochent._

_- Ted! Cours te cacher dans la cave! Je crois que nous sommes en butte à des terroristes. Allez va t'…!_

_La vitrine explose, des morceaux de verre volent dans l'espace client et Ted est projeté dans l'escalier qui mène à la cave par le souffle de la déflagration._

_Le soir même il rencontre une jeune infirmière dans un hôpital pas tout à fait comme les autres._

Maintenant que la situation était revenue à la normale, Ted était conscient que sous les apparences, le bilan de cette journée était particulièrement positif. Maintenant que la boutique de son père avait retrouvé son allure, qu'une magnifique brune était à ses côtés et qu'un petit trésor avait pointé le bout de son nez au début de l'hivers, vingt sept décembre 1975 pour être précis.

* * *

Une banlieue moldue? Visiblement oui, c'était là qu'Androméda vivait, Narcissa observait les alentours assise sur le banc d'une aire de jeu.

Elle n'avait pas encore parlé à sa sœur, un peu gênée dans sa robe pimpante et mal à l'aise, la jeune fille redoutait autant qu'elle attendait les vraies retrouvailles. Androméda semblait attendre qu'elle parle d'elle-même. Narcissa hésita, finalement elle choisit de prendre son courage à deux mains et se lança:

_- Moi c'était Malefoy._

Sa sœur resta de marbre, assise à côté d'elle, visiblement il fallait poursuivre le récit, ça elle avait moyennement envie.

_- J'arrivais pas avant… Je te jure… J'ai vraiment cru que j'allait dire oui… Et je voulais pas, ça me dégoutait. Et puis d'un coup j'ai… Fondu les plombs… J'ai tout envoyé baladé… ._

_- Je sais_, répondit Androméda,_ Sirius m'a raconté_

_- Pardon?_

Narcissa resta interloquée. Sa sœur, en revanche, sourit:

_- En fait, oncle Alphard… n'était pas vraiment oncle Alphard_

_- Polynectar?_

Androméda acquiesça

_- C'est-ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu ne t'es pas blessée au moins?_

_- Non pourquoi?_

La médicomage indiqua sa main droite, Narcissa poussa un cris de terreur.

Il manquait deux phalanges à son annulaire! Et elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue, ce genre de désartibullement ne produisant pas de saignement.

_- Tu diras merci à ton cousin quand tu le verras, il a cru bon de ramasser les morceaux et de me les donner avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en mêle. Il est chez les Potter à présent. Montre ta main, je vais arranger cela._

Eberluée, Narcissa laissa sa sœur la soigner d'un coup de baguette, à nouveau entière, elle la regarda:

_- Merci_

Androméda acquiesça un peu plus sombre,

- _De rien, il n'y a pas de quoi, on va rentrer maintenant. Par contre, j'imagine que tu sais que Ted est moldu alors…_

_- Je ne m'appelle pas tante Walburga, je te promets que je saurais me tenir en société! Mais… Lui, comment il va… Réagir?_

_- Tu ne lui veux pas de mal, pourquoi t'en voudrais t-il?_

Narcissa fit signe qu'elle avait comprit la leçon, elle se leva en même temps que sa sœur et la suivit sur le trottoir, ses chaussures lui faisaient déjà mal depuis un moment lorsque Androméda s'arrêta enfin. Elle poussa le portillon de bois et marcha jusqu'à la maison.

_- Ted n'est pas encore couché, viens._

_- Vous n'avez pas peur des mangemorts? _S'étonna la jeune fille

- _Nous sommes sous fidelitas et Ted reste à la maison sauf pour aller faire les courses avec ma cape, c'est très pratique tu sais, je ne remercierai jamais assez oncle Alphard._

Androméda ouvrit la porte et entraîna Narcissa à l'intérieur.


	4. Chapter 4

_- Ted?_

_- Oui chérie?_

Androméda entra dans le salon, suivie à la grande surprise de son mari, d'une jeune fille blonde étrangement habillée. L'inconnue portait une robe médiévale bleu clair avec un corselet plus foncé et des manches évasées au bout. La longue chevelure blonde tombait dans son dos, seules quelques mèches du devant étaient tirées vers l'arrière en tresse. Le teint clair et les yeux gris acier fournirent de précieux renseignements à Ted.

_- Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu, mais il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. Voici ma jeune sœur Narcissa._

_- C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé,_ répondit-il, _Ted Tonks, enchanté de te connaitre._

_- Moi aussi, _dit la jeune fille dont les joues avaient à présent une jolie coloration rose.

Ted passa aux choses sérieuses:

_- Et que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite?_

Un regard appuyé d'Androméda l'empêcha d'ajouter « à une heure aussi tardive », de son côté, Narcissa avait pâlit.

Visiblement la situation n'était pas tout à fait rose, il proposa pour détendre l'atmosphère:

_- J'ai une idée, vous vous posez cinq minutes le temps que je mette le cinquième en place? Comme ça on pourra faire un petit bilan autour d'une table, et à voir ta mine, manger un peu ne te fera pas de mal Narcissa. _

La jeune fille avait beau avoir mangé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, l'idée lui plut, comme à Androméda visiblement qui acquiesça et emmena sa sœur dans la chambre

Une fois dans le couloir, celle ci fit signe à Narcissa de faire silence:

_- Nymphadora dort, il ne faut pas la réveiller, elle commence à faire ses nuits, enfin jusqu'à trois heure du matin environ._

_- Tu as une fille? _Chuchota Narcissa incrédule

_- Elle a deux mois et elle est métamorphomage, laisse moi te dire qu'à première vue, le rose lui plait beaucoup! _

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de la chambre et Narcissa entra derrière elle, les murs étaient tapissés de vert amande et à côté du lit trônait un berceau. La jeune fille s'approcha et nota au passage qu'Androméda s'était raidie derrière elle. Elle souleva le rideau et contempla le bébé, celui-ci dormait à poings fermés.

En effet, Nymphadora semblait aimer le rose, à en juger par la couleur de ses sourit et se tourna vers sa sœur:

_- Elle est très jolie, une vraie poupée._

Androméda acquiesça sans répondre, visiblement tendue, la jeune fille jugea bon de s'éloigner du berceau.

_- Tu veux te changer? _Proposa sa sœur en sortant des habits de l'armoire et en les lui tendant,

_- Oui je veux bien, merci_

_- Viens, on va à côté pour ne pas réveiller la petite._

Narcissa suivit sa sœur jusqu'à la pièce adjacente, une chambre plus petite et visiblement où Nymphadora dormirait lorsqu'elle serait plus grande. La jeune fille s'assit sur une chaise et entreprit de défaire ses chaussures, puis elle se débattit avec sa robe. Androméda vint à son secours en défaisant les lacets à l'arrière.

_- Les moldus mettent ça? _S'étonna la jeune fille en examinant les vêtements

_- Oui pourquoi? Cela ne te plait pas?_

_- C'est pas ça… Ils n'ont pas froid dehors?_

Androméda Sourit:

_- Narcissa, c'est un pyjama!_

La jeune fille sourit à son tour, un peu confuse, en enfilant le pantalon gris puis le haut mauve

_- C'est vrai qu'on est bien là dedans!_

_- Tu vas dormir dans cette chambre pour l'instant, demain j'enverrai Fenestra, ma chouette, à Poudlard pour leur signaler que tu es avec nous. Il faut que tu passes tes aspics, après on avisera._

Narcissa avait toutefois une objection:

_- Malefoy et les Black on en fait quoi?_

_- La loi est de ton côté Cissy, tu es majeure. Les Black ne peuvent donc pas grand-chose, quand à Malefoy, Sirius m'a dit de te le dire et te le répètera surement demain parce qu'il vient goûter avec oncle Alphard et sa bande, il s'en charge. Inutile de te dire qu'il a déjà commencé._

Narcissa acquiesça tout en tressant ses cheveux, finalement tout rentrerait peut-être bientôt dans l'ordre. Un détail l'inquiéta pourtant:

_- Et Bella? Elle ne s'arrêtera pas elle, tu sais qu'elle est devenue mangemort?_

_- Depuis sa majorité Cissy, ce n'est pas nouveau, elle a déjà faillit me tuer deux fois et connait l'existence de Nymphadora. C'est pour cela que je ne me rends plus ou presque sur le chemin de traverse, ou alors déguisée._

La jeune fille baissa la tête, Androméda reprit:

_- Rejoignons Ted, nous sommes tous les deux pressés d'entendre ton récit._

_- D'accord_

Deux minutes plus tard, une brioche et un verre de jus d'orange à la main, Narcissa commençait son histoire:

_- En fait ça a vraiment commencé ce matin, à neuf heure. Père m'a ordonné de le rejoindre au bureau, et là… _

* * *

_**Flash back**_

Une grande réception était donnée à douze Square Upset, deux elfes de maison ivres morts de fatigue s'activaient aussi vite que possible aux cuisines, des sorciers couraient un peu partout dans la grande maison, les portraits d'ancêtres parlaient et lançaient nombre de conseils que personne n'écoutait.

La cause de tout cela?

Les Black s'apprêtaient à célébrer des fiançailles, la plus jeune fille de Cygnus Black, avec le fils unique d'Abraxas Malefoy.

Loin de l'agitation de la grande demeure, un bureau restait pourtant dans le calme le plus strict et le plus froid que l'on puisse imaginer. Cygnus Black était assit sur un grand fauteuil de bois et lisait son courrier à côté d'un hibou grand duc qui l'observait d'un oeil torve.

Soudain, un coup léger sur la porte se fit entendre, le sorcier leva la tête et se redressa, il dit simplement d'une voix posée:

_- Entrez_

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une jeune fille blonde et pâle de seize à dix sept ans, celle ci s'avança et referma l'ouverture sans faire de bruit.

Les quelques sons qui étaient parvenus dans le bureau s'évanouirent instantanément.

Cygnus Black se leva et invita l'adolescente à s'approcher d'un geste de la main, la jeune fille obéit, elle s'avança jusque devant le bureau et inclina la tête en signe de respect.

_- Vous m'avez faite appeller père? _Demanda t-elle avec une voix presque inaudible.

Cygnus indiqua le fauteuil en face du bureau, elle s'y assit timidement et toujours sans faire de bruit.

_- Narcissa?_

_- Oui père?_

Cygnus regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux avant de répondre:

_- Tu sais ce que nous allons célébrer dans quelques heures._

_- Oui père, je le sais, bien sûr._

Cygnus hocha la tête brievement, il se rassit et regarda sa plus jeune enfant quelques secondes avant de continuer:

_- J'exige que tout soit parfait._

Narcissa hocha la tête, d'abord sans répondre, son visage était tendu et mal à l'aise. Mais l'expression de son père la fit se ressaisir:

_- Bien père_

_- Tu peux disposer, ta soeur Bellatrix va monter t'aider à te préparer dans quelques minutes, elle a beaucoup insisté pour cela_

Narcissa inclina la tête et sortit sans faire de bruit. Après avoir refermé la porte elle monta à sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Sa sœur ainée allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre avec son discours plein de folie pure sur la domination obligatoire des anciennes familles de sorciers et autre préceptes.

Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, mais si elle n'avait pas non plus fait un grand mariage d'amour, elle au moins avait choisi son mari de son propre chef. Un crétin fiinit du nom de Rodolphus Lestrange, un larbin.

Narcissa était à bout, la soirée serait affreusement guindée, stricte et somptueuse, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, on s'insulterait en language soutenu. Elle pensait à son jeune cousin de treize ans, presque elle l'aurait plaint, gardant elle même d'affreux souvenirs d'enfance liés à ce genre de réceptions.

Pourquoi les Black mariaient Narcissa ses dix sept ans à peine sonnés? pour effacer l'affront commis par la cadette, ils utilisaient la benjamine.

_"Salope" _Murmura l'adolescente.

_- Charmantes paroles! _Dit une voix derrière elle

Narcissa se retourna un peu effrayée.

_- J'espère qu'elles ne m'étaient pas destinées! _

_- Non Bella... Pas à toi_

Même si Narcissa ne pensait pas moins de son ainée, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup plus, une psychopathe, voilà ce qu'était Bellatrix, et pas grand-chose d'autre. Elle avait cinq ans d'écart avec elle et trois ans avec Androméda.

La jeune fille s'abima dans ses pensées sans écouter sa sœur, Bellatrix parlait tout en l'habillant, en ajustant la robe, puis sans se taire, elle lui essaya plusieurs coiffures, d'abord un chignon haut qu'elle abandonna vite, « trop adulte », puis une couronne de tresse, « trop populaire », puis une série de coiffures romaines ou grecques, « trop volumineux », « trop vulgaire », « trop moldu », « trop pratique », « trop… ».

Oui, pensa Narcissa, ils en faisaient bien trop, à la fin Bellatrix décida de laisser les cheveux de sa cadette longs dans le dos et de seulement tirer en arrière les mèches du devant, avec trois tresses fines de chaque côté qu'elle regroupa derrière la tête. La jeune femme alla ensuite chercher l'avis de sa mère.

Lorsque Druella Black entra pour faire son inspection, Narcissa eu beaucoup de mal à cacher sa colère. On aurait put comparer sa mère à une marchande qui vérifie que ses produits sont parfaitement achalandés.

C'est pendant la soirée qu'elle explosa, au moment fatidique. Pendant toute la journée, la tension était montée. A dix sept heure les invités avaient commencé à arriver et elle avait cru mourir.

Quand à cet idiot de Regulus, il avait bien faillit provoquer une catastrophe en lui offrant un spray au poivre avec marqué dessus « si tu veux que ta nuit de noce soit la dernière que tu passes avec lui». Un cadeau à la fois somptueux, spirituel et surtout très sorcier!

Narcissa était parvenue de justesse à éviter le fou rire et avait joué les princesses offusquées pour cacher son profond malaise, car au fond, Regulus avait tapé en plein dans le mille.

Au repas, la jeune fille se sentait si oppressée qu'au dessert elle eut du mal à respirer. A onze heure les convives se rassemblèrent dans le salon et on plaça le deux jeunes gens face au ciel, sur le balcon.

C'est là que Narcissa se décida, elle saisit la baguette cachée sous sa robe et la glissa discrètement dans sa manche. Le spray de Regulus dans l'autre main, cette nuit serait bien la dernière!

_- Narcissa Melior Plantine Black, acceptez vous de devenir ma femme?_

_- … C'est…_

Cygnus Black fit les gros yeux devant le manque de conviction de sa fille, alors la fureur de Narcissa explosa:

_**- C'est non! Vous m'entendez! JAMAIS!**_

La jeune fille aspergea de poivre l'assistance, tous reculèrent pris par surprise, elle transplanna vers Sainte Mangouste.

Elle respira mieux une fois devant, _" ça y est, c'est fait, c'est plus à faire!"_ pensa elle avant que l'incofort de sa situation ne la rattrappe

* * *

_- Bellatrix est devenue vraiment abjecte _murmura Androméda, une fois le récit de sa sœur terminé.

_- N'empêche que celui qui l'a reçue à Sainte Mangouste a du cran. _Intervint

_- C'est le vigile, on l'a appelé à l'étage dés l'arrivée de Sirius, juste avant toi. Tu as du le croiser en arrivant d'ailleur, il partait chez les Potter._

_- Peut-être _marmonna la jeune fille. _J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, c'est toi que je voulais trouver_

_- Je ne veux pas jouer les rabats joie, _dit Ted Tonks_, mais notre nouveau réveil matin sonne dans moins de deux heures et demie! Ce serait bien d'avoir piqué un petit roupillon d'ici là!_

Narcissa sourit en regardant par la fenêtre, à présent elle était chez les rebelles, et cela lui plaisait.

**BON VOILA, FIN ! happy end mais voilà j'avais pas envie de marquer « Bellatrix les retrouva et ils crevèrent tous les quatre » s'il vous plait laissez des rewiews ! Même si c'est trop nul dites le!**

**Merci à DameLicorne qui m'a corrigé les incohérences!**


End file.
